comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Nashton (New Earth-Three)
History Early Life Childhood & Early Adult life Edward Nashton was born to a poor family in one of Gotham City's poorest and dangerous neighborhoods. Edward's childhood would start up rough having to survive with the little his parents could afford. Edward's father would eventually walkout on him when he was 3 and his mother would die from a drug overdose when he was 5. After losing his mother, Edward would begin living on the street and eventually joining one of Gotham's many gangs. After turning 10, Edward would learn that he was a computer genius after accidentally hacking into one of Wayne Industry's many bank accounts and taking a large amounts of money from it. Edward would hide what he did from the rest of the gang and would begin secretly setting up a new life for himself. At the age of 12, Edward would set up a new life for himself by forging documents that made it seem like he was the son of a wealthy couple that owned one of the mansions outside of Gotham. Edward would purchase the mansion though bank accounts he accessed and would teach himself. Edward would eventually gain a Master's degree in education and would get a job as as a game show host on Gotham City's top game show, Quizmaster. A year after getting the job, Edward would meet Victoria Vale a reporter for the same TV station his show was on. The two would begin a rocky relationship, but after a year of dating would get married. Hero on an Evil Earth An Enigma Begins After three years of being married, Edward's life was fairly happy, but that changed when the super villain crime boss, Owlman surfaced in Gotham and begin trying to force local Gotham businesses to pay protection money. One of the business end up being the TV station that Edward and Victoria worked at. The station would be attack by Owlman and his gang members after they failed to produce the money and the gang would set the building on fire. Edward and Victoria were in the building as it burned down and both tried to escape, but a they did the building collapsed on both of them. Edward would later awake in a Gotham Central Hospital, where he discovered that his left face covered in severe burns and his wife had died in the fire. Edward would lose his job after the TV station was shutdown after the fire. With the loss of both his wife and job, Edward went into a deep depression, which led to him believing that he should of died in the fire. This changed however after Edward saved someone from being killed by one of Owlman's gang members. Edward would eventually decided that he should avenge his wife and everyone Owlman has killed by becoming a hero. Edward would create a special mask to hide his disfigured face and would take the alias Enigma and begin fighting back against Owlman and his gang. During this time he would take up residence in an old clock-tower in Gotham. First Battle After adopting his new identity Enigma would erase all his entire identity as best he could in order to make it more difficult for Owlman to find him. He would begin attacking Owlman's illegal weapon operation from around the city. His actions would finally bring Owlman's attention and first meet in at one of Owlman's warehouse, where Owlman and Enigma fought. Enigma managed to gain the upper hand in the fight and was about to restrain Owlman, but was stopped by Owlman's sidekick and bodyguard, Talon, who nearly killed Enigma if not for the intervention by agents of the Court of Owls who saved Enigma. The Court would take Enigma to one of there safe houses and reveal that they had know about him for awhile. Commenting on his first hack into Wayne Industry and how they watched him in case he was going to use his abilities for criminal activities. They talk about how they were glad he used it for good and how they were saddened by what Owlman did to him. They offer Enigma support in his fight against Owlman, which accepts but with the condition that he operates by himself.Category:New Earth-Three Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Detectives Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Martial Artists Category:Inventors